


Hold My Hand

by Deathbyhook



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathbyhook/pseuds/Deathbyhook
Summary: Rey and Kylo share a moment before being taken to snoke... it may not be the moment Han Solo would consider debonair but Leia would certainly be proud her son paid attention to few things when he was growing up.





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redapplesith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=redapplesith).



> This is also a little side fic/installation for They Die By Swords... chapter 2 will be posted soon.

It’s cold. Unbelievably cold. Or maybe her shivering was from the proximity of one skulking dark forcer, and the impending meeting she will face with the supreme leader. 

She looks over to Kylo Ren. Her eyes apprehensive and analytical. Was he truly on her side. Was he truly there to protect her. Would he protect? Even if his master tells him to strike her down? 

She watches his adam’s apple bob, and she knows he can feel her staring up at him.

“What do I do? How do I convince him?” She begs slightly. Grappling for some sort of hope in this ridiculously stupid plan of theirs.

He looks to her. His face frozen in an eternal moping, pensive expression. But there’s an infinitesimal smirk that tickles the side of his mouth. Her heart jumps, startled, he looked so much like Han... And it gone.

“Kill the past,” he swallows. Rey watches as Kylo’s eyes dance around and finally land on one spot, “it’s the only way to become who you were meant to be.”

Rey follows his gaze, until her eyes land on a smooth onyx surface; indicating a surveillance panel. She understands. 

Quickly she looks away, and her breath catches. Somehow, in that moment, they’d gotten closer. His head is bent at an awkward angle to look her in the eye. Pinning her in her place. And she can feel her gaze upon him does the same. 

Kylo is searching her eyes. She nods. And he breathes.

She’s understood him, and he can prepare for what is to come. He turns to face the front of the lift. His feet, shoulder width apart. His hands clenched and formal at his sides. She keeps her eyes forward. Just as he does. But her hand reaches, just so, until her fingertips feel the warm smoothness of leather. 

Kylo’s still form stiffens. The only movement from him is the unfurling of the hand she’s touching, and the slight squeeze he gives her in return... 

The doors open. 

—————————

“Mama, I don’t need you to hold my hand!” Little Ben hollers indignantly at his mother, as they walk he streets of Coruscant. Leia huffs. She clasps some of her robes, bunching them up she can squat to his eye level.

“Ben, I’m your mother. You hold my hand because I said so,” she hisses. She’s had a bad day. Han has run off again to another race, knowing damn well she needed him tonight. The senate all but laughed in her face. And someone is investigating her parentage. She’s yet to find out whom. Her son being defiant in front of these important people outside the ball, was not helping. She looks around and smiles.

But she realizes she was too stern when Ben sniffles. Her eyes dart back to him. And like always, the world melts away; and all her stress with it. 

“Poppa says big boys take care of themselves,” he sniffs again, “you always say I’m a big boy. Why do I have to hold your hand?”

The darling five year old and his blossoming existential crisis is too adorable to be heartbreaking, but she yields altogether. Leia pulls Ben to her, smoothing a loving hand on his back. 

“Ben Organa-Solo, you are a big boy,” she kisses his head, “but you’re still growing, one day you be as tall as a tree!”

She lifts his arms to give him an idea, and tickles his underarm and ribs. He giggles profusely. He sniffs again. An aftershock. A grin splitting his face from ear to ear. Han’s grin. And dammit she’s forgiving him, too.

“And poppa is right, big boys take care of themselves,” she tweeks Ben’s little nose, “you know what else they do?”

“What?” He senses a challenge. He’s always game for a challenge. Ben gets that from her.

“They hold a ladies hand when they’re having a bad day.”

“You having a bad day mama?” Leia squeezes his little upper arms, giving her little boy a long hard look. Loving him. Rueing the day he stops being small enough to care so much. 

“Yes, baby, I am- now hold Mama’s hand and make it better.”

He straightens up, brushes off her hands from his shoulders, and juts out a pastry polluted palm. She chuckles. But she takes his hand. 

Now- they just had to get to their shuttle without getting run over...


End file.
